Into The Wild Blue Yonder
by Courier999
Summary: After events in "Musical Illusionists" force the Misfits to sign on with Starlight Records, Pizzazz tries to butter up her new boss with a yacht trip to the Sea of Cortez. Hilarity, necessary bonding, and peacemaking ensue. Rated K for Misfit hijinks, rum rations, and other things. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

JEM: Into The Wild Blue Yonder

_Jem_ and related characters are property of Hasbro. This is set in the same universe as "Musical Illusionists".

Chapter 1: The Invitation

* * *

_Dear Jessica Benton:_

_Since we're back at Starlight now (and the office-warming party was a flop), I figured we could make it up to you on the high seas._

_What I'm trying to say is that I've got a yacht waiting down at Santa Monica, and I was planning to sail down to the Sea of Cortez for a few days for some saltwater fishing._

_Interested? If so- see me._

_Cordially:_

_P. Gabor_

* * *

Jessica went over the letter.

"Rio, how's my schedule looking?" she asked.

"_You're clear for the next three weeks, J!_"

"In that case, I guess we could do with a vacation."

Jessica unclipped the Jemstar earrings and put them back in their leather box.

* * *

A FEW MINUTES LATER:

"A few days at sea with the Misfits? I'd sooner go on a vacation with the Decepticons." Aja muttered.

"Look, they're working for us now. We should at least try and bury the hatchet." Shana replied.

"Stole my thunder." Jessica teased.

"Need I remind you that-"

"Look, Shana's right. We need to just go and bury the hatchet with Pizzazz and the others. I mean, Kimber's already kind of done that."

Aja slumped back into her chair in defeat.

"Kimber, go tell Pizzazz that we'll gladly go with her." Jessica ordered.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY:

"Didn't know you were into sailing, boss." Pizzazz commented as Jessica and her entourage approached Gabor Mansion.

"It's not about the sailing. I just want to bury the hatchet- you know, ease out any remaining tensions from before Eric got sent to San Quentin, the old Holograms/Misfits rivalry, that sort of thing. Besides, I'd like to go sailing once where you _didn't_ try and pull off a striptease."

"Never going to let me live that one down, are you? Didn't even get down to my skivvies."

Jessica smiled at the memory of the Countess du Voison's yacht party that the Misfits had crashed so long ago.

"Well, let's get going. The sea awaits!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Now This Is A Yacht

"So, that's your yacht." Kimber whispered.

Jessica looked from behind her sunglasses. Pizzazz's yacht was one in name only, as it bore a greater resemblance to a tall ship than a pleasure yacht.

"Where'd you get that?" she asked.

"Dad bought it before I was born." Pizzazz answered.

Pizzazz reached to her hip and produced a megaphone.

"Mr. Jetta, we are coming aboard!"

Kimber raised her hand.

"What's the ship called?"

"The _Morrigan_."

* * *

"Well, that's the last of the luggage. If you don't mind- I'm going to take a snooze." Jessica announced.

"You sure you don't want to come topside and watch us shove off?" Shana asked.

"I'm sure."

* * *

The Misfits stood on the deck in naval uniform, with Pizzazz sporting an admiral's cap.

"Mr. Clash, do we have the diving bell and submersible in the hold?" Pizzazz asked.

"Yes, Captain!"

"Mr. Stormer, aweigh anchor!"

Pizzazz reached for a walkie-talkie.

"Mr. Roxy, how are the engines?"

"_Working._"

"In that case- prepare to shove off!"

Pizzazz grinned as she approached the ship's wheel.

"To the Sea of Cortez!"

And with that, the _Morrigan_ left the dock and began its voyage onto the open ocean.

"Mr. Jetta, give us a tune! We didn't buy that book of sea shanties for nothing!"

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

If wondering how Pizzazz can afford a diving bell and a submersible, repeat to yourself "it's just a show/I should really just relax."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Shiver My Timbers

"Looking for sunken treasure? That's your big plan, Commander?"

"I'll let that slide for now, Puff Adder. After all, you're new here-"

"Why do we even need to resort to this if we can afford to wield expensive military hardware?" Eric asked.

"Because it's fun!" Cobra Commander replied.

Eric's jaw nearly hit the floor.

"_Fun?_ You do this because it's _fun_?"

He turned to the Commander's other lieutenants.

"Why haven't you fragged him already?" he asked.

"Mister Raymond, every one of us has considered that as a viable option when we were first made his lieutenants-" Destro began.

"Then why haven't you just gone and done it? You'd have a higher rate of success if your leader wasn't a bumbling manchild…"

The others mentally blocked out Eric's rant.

* * *

"We're securely anchored, Captain!"

"Very good, Mr. Clash. Your next task is to ready the mini-sub."

"Aye, Captain!"

Pizzazz turned to Stormer.

"So, you want to break out the SCUBA gear? Do a few practice dives with the boss and her entourage?"

Stormer vigorously nodded.

* * *

"Well, Puff Adder- as you are useless in combat, I have given you the greatest responsibility of all on this vessel!" Cobra Commander announced.

"What's that?" Eric replied.

"Tending bar!"

"Get your priorities straight, Commander. Right now, we're on the lam from GI Joe, the Coast Guard, the LAPD, Interpol, the _Federales_, and if we happen to be really unlucky, the Misfits."

"Which is why we need copious amounts of alcohol!"

Eric groaned.

"Now, the drink recipes are in a binder beneath the bar-"

"I can manage, Commander!"

"Good."

Eric smirked.

_Well, at least today's going to-_

"_ATTENTION, MY LIEUTENANTS! THE BAR ON B-DECK IS OPEN! NOW SERVING MARTINIS, WHISKEY SOURS, COSMOS, DAIQUIRIS, AND PLANTER'S PUNCH- ALONG WITH ALL YOUR OTHER FAVORITE MIXED DRINKS! COME ON DOWN!_" the Commander yelled into the intercom.

_Damn it._


End file.
